


Domestic Stability

by JinkyO



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, In Media Res, M/M, Male Friendship, No Sex, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a fractured parallel universe, Harold and John's first meeting is under much different circumstances, but predictably  prickly.<br/>For the prompt: Two Miserable People Meeting at a Wedding AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Stability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberriesandtophats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/gifts).



“Honestly, Nathan, we built the dammed thing!” Harold grumbled as he tugged the bow tie into submission. “How is it that not one of your government contacts is able to take care of this!”

“There's nothing we can do,” Nathan said, dodging to the left when Harold suddenly yanked the tie off and hurled the scrap away. Without a word, Nathan bent to pick it then positioned himself behind Harold, both of them facing the dressing room mirror now.

“When the House pushed through that new amendment last year, every unmatched omega became eligible,” he said as he patiently tied the bow.

“But _I_ shouldn't be on the rolls!”

“We'll figure out why the machine pulled your number. We can't do that if the House sends you up the river for willfully ignoring the notices.”

Nathan's voice was calm as he folded Harold's collar into place and smoothed his hands over the tuxedo jacket. “It's just 90 days,” he said, resting his chin on Harold's shoulder. He lifted his eyes to meet Harold’s in the mirror.  “Get through the trial period and then we'll file an appeal to get you out of this. Okay?”

 

___

 

Lionel closed the door on the express courier and returned to the inner room with the delivery. He draped the garment bag over the dressing table then turned to present it to John with a flourish. “You wanna' do the honors?”

“What is it?” John asked, eying the bag with suspicion.

Lionel took a deep breath, pushing down his annoyance, and unzipped the black plastic. “It's a tuxedo.”

“Did he think I was going to show up in jeans and a t shirt?”

“It's supposed to be a special day. Can't blame the guy for trying,” Lionel said, fingering the fine cloth as he pulled the suit from the bag. “Look at this! This is one of those hand made deals!”

“Bespoke, Lionel.”

“And you're be-broke," Lionel said with a shrug. "If the old guy wants you in a fancy suit today, suck it up and wear the suit.”

“I was doing just fine broke -and single.”

“Yeah, well they got laws against that now so do us both a favor and get suited up.”

 

___

 

Harold gave up scanning the lobby full of waiting couples and checked his watch again. “Do you see him? Did you bring the photo?”

“Got it. And the license and the rings. I can run outside and get a bouquet from one of the sidewalk vendors if you want,” Nathan offered.

“ _Why_ would I want that, Nathan?”

“Maybe he'd like it?”

Harold dropped his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. “What number are they on?”

“137B.”

“And we're?”

“163B.”

___

  


John pressed his palm to the identity scanner and waited while the computer system pulled up his records.

“Room 1189," the pleasant automated voice announced. "Estimated wait time: two minutes-43 seconds. Congratulation and have a nice day.”

“Let's move, Wonder Boy," Lionel groused as he pushed John forward and slid his own hand to the scanner. He waited a moment for the flash of green before stepping through the checkpoint to join John on the other side. "This place is crawling with House Patrol and if you miss your appointment they're taking you in for sure. I don't need that kinda' hassle today.”

“And we wouldn't want to impose on _you_ , now would we?” John shot back.

“Did it ever occur to you that this might not be such a bad deal?” Lionel huffed, barely keeping up with John's long strides as they crossed the marble tiled lobby for the elevators. “I mean, you're about to get a whole new audience for your special brand of sunshine. Plus, after the 90 day trial -if you make it that long- you're free and clear for the rest of your life.”

 

___

  


The 11th floor was abuzz with activity as couple after couple took their turn at one of the ten staffed Matrimony counters. At window number 7, the officiant smiled as the newly matched couple before her kissed.

Thanks to the Domestic Stability laws, the city-state of New York was beginning to recover from the devastating effects of the last civil war. Birth rates were up, crime was down, and governmental polling showed a sharp uptick in consumer confidence.

Above her, the giant display board rolled over to the next number:163B – Reese/Finch. For the officiant, it felt good to bring true happiness to so many.

 

 


End file.
